Angel Red's Revenge
'''Angel Red's Revenge '''is a war beyond with Loopsy Desu and Angel Red and it's the second war of Crystal Dark Pinkie's community History Before the battle, Angel Red saw one of Loopsy's posts on Google Plus, and she was harassing everyone and she got her revenge. All of Petite Pammee members are invited into Flower Land and they used Petite Teleport to see it and Loopsy Desu was destroying the land and the Aphrodite is trying to stop but the land is completely dark and destroyed. and Angel Red, Princess, Bubblegum, Pammee, Chewoo and Cancun are transformed into Pretty Cure and they used Animal Go Round but Loopsy Desu was actually strong and they used Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode! and Un・Deux・Très Bien! Kirakuru・Rainbow! but Loopsy Desu has power to defeat all Pretty Cures and it's called Sexy Love Flash! and all Pretty Cures are defeated. She become a demon and she before goes to Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe she summoned her demonic friends. Everyone (expect for other people) are started to crying. Japanball and South Koreaball are started to cry too, and Japanball was thinked Angel Red was dead and Japanball wanted to get adopted again, South Koreaball said to Japanball he was wrong and she said that she was going to revived. Petite Pammee members, Japanball and South Koreaball hoped for the revival. After of that Mousse Benetta comed as Cure Lumiere and she is defeating Demonic Nayan,Dizzy,Coca and Jap she used Lumiere Cream! to weaken them and she is revives Pretty Cures as their A la Mode Styles. Angel Red become stronger and she asked Japanball to where she go. All Pretty Cures are goes to the Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe. Ultimate Angel Red saw her that Loopsy was talk-smacking to Planets in Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe. And Ultimate Angel Red said stop, and Loopsy wanted to fight. A huge fight starts. Fighters Dark Pinkie's Squad * Angel Red/Cure Whip/Ultimate Angel Red * Princess/Cure Custard * Bubblegum/Cure Gelato * Pammee/Cure Macaron * Chewoo/Cure Chocolat * Cancun/Cure Parfait * Dark Pinkie/Godoka Dark Pinkie * Japanball/Cure Pekorin (Japanball) Supporters * All haters of Loopsy Desu * All Members from Petite Pammee * All Members from Dark Pinkie's Squad * The Kawaii 8 * Froyo Workshop workers * Mousse Benetta (Also she recovers all Cures) The Sexy 5 * Loopsy Desu/Ultimate Sexy Loopsy Desu/Demonic Sexy Loopsy Desu Supporters * Oni-chan Doggie * Dizzy * Nayan * Jap * Coca * Kawaii (Oni-chan Michi) * Rataton Transformations Used * Cure La Mode・Decoration! * Sexy Crystal! Transform me into a Demon! Attacks Used * Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode! + Un・Deux・Très Bien! Kirakuru・Rainbow! * Sexy Love Flash! * Noob Attack! * Oof Tornado * Dark Sexy Love Flash! * Lumiere Cream! * Pretty Cure! Six Kick! * Fantastic Animale * Shadow Underwear! Songs Used * Fresh Pretty Cure OST 13 - Pretty Cure gallantly appears! * Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure OST 14 - Linkle Stones * Courage Is Inside Of You * Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure OST 4 - Meeting each other under the moonlight Trivia * It's not another Japanese Civil War 2010s. It's just a revenge of Angel Red to Stop Loopsy Desu * Japanball joins the war for first time to help her owner Category:Wars Category:The Sexy 5 Category:Japanese War Category:Revenge's Out of Dark Pinkie's Squad